Champions Ep one: Moira
by cobra
Summary: A series set after Season 6. Xander leaves Sunnydale and soon finds a traveling companion, as well as a fighter for the light, JUST THE TEASER
1. Default Chapter

A Xander centric series of fics. All post season six. Expect it to be set up like a series. With I think around 5 eps at first. About three to four thousand words an ep. X  
  
CHAMPIONS  
  
Ep. 1 Moira  
  
Xander Harris drove his new Mustang convertible down the open highway away from Sunnydale, away from his life. He had suffered many hardships the past year. All of his friends had. Willow had lost Tara and inspite of it tried to destroy the world. Buffy was pulled from heaven and in her time of confusion slept (or was raped if you think technically) with Spike. Anya his fiance had her heartbroken when ,Xander himself, left her at the alter. Things were looking up now though. Willow was on her way to recovery with the help of Giles. Buffy had gotten out of her depressed and confused mindscape to help her best friend kick the magic habit as well as the guilt of murder. Anya, well she had moved on to better things. Mostly her work. She was a vengence demon once again.  
  
"Damn, my life sucks." Xander said barely hearing himself above the music blasting from the speakers. He saw the hitchhiker up the road and noticed how darkness was beginning to descend. Xander sighed. He couldn't leave anyone out in the middle of nowhere when there were vamps and demons around. He slowed the sports car down as he reached the man and lowered his sunglasses.  
  
"Need a ride?" Xander asked as he looked over the young man beside his car. About 6'1" good health, short hair, and black cloths.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." The man said in a slightly forced sounding english tongue. Xander only shrugged and opened the door.  
  
"Names Xander. What's yours?" Xander said as the man sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. The young man smiled slightly.  
  
"Groosalugg, but for somereason everyone calls me Groo." Xander chuckled slightly as he shook the mans hand and then put the Mustang in gear.  
  
"Nice to meet you Groo." Xander said as he pushed in the accelerator.  
  
"So. Where you headed?"  
  
I know its short. Its just the teaser. The series will start next post. Anyway I was wondering if ANYONE would like to maybe write an ep. I've been thinking about this for awhile now and I've decided to try something. I want to get together a writing team and write a series. I'd be like the producer or whatever. Anyway we could have different writers for different eps. Or you could work together. Its just an Idea. I'm going to write 5 eps even if no one wants to write for the series. Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review. Also if you want to talk to me about this or any of my works my MSN messanger is Cobra_011@hotmail.com and my AIM is Cobra7422000 Yahoo is Cobra_7422000. Thanks for reading. 


	2. opening act

Champions EP One: Moira 1/?  
  
I OWN NOTHIN! Well almost nothing. But I don't Own Buffy or Angel characters. A Xander centric series of fics. All post season six. Expect it to be set up like a series. With I think around 5 eps at first. About three to four thousand words an ep. X  
  
CHAMPIONS  
  
Ep. 1 Moira  
  
Xander Harris drove his new Mustang convertible down the open highway away from Sunnydale, away from his life. He had suffered many hardships the past year. All of his friends had. Willow had lost Tara and inspite of it tried to destroy the world. Buffy was pulled from heaven and in her time of confusion slept (or was raped if you think technically) with Spike. Anya his fiance had her heartbroken when ,Xander himself, left her at the alter. Things were looking up now though. Willow was on her way to recovery with the help of Giles. Buffy had gotten out of her depressed and confused mindscape to help her best friend kick the magic habit as well as the guilt of murder. Anya, well she had moved on to better things. Mostly her work. She was a vengence demon once again.  
  
"Damn, my life sucks." Xander said barely hearing himself above the music blasting from the speakers. He saw the hitchhiker up the road and noticed how darkness was beginning to descend. Xander sighed. He couldn't leave anyone out in the middle of nowhere when there were vamps and demons around. He slowed the sports car down as he reached the man and lowered his sunglasses.  
  
"Need a ride?" Xander asked as he looked over the young man beside his car. About 6'1" good health, short hair, and black cloths.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." The man said in a slightly forced sounding english tongue. Xander only shrugged and opened the door.  
  
"Names Xander. What's yours?" Xander said as the man sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. The young man smiled slightly.  
  
"Groosalugg, but for somereason everyone calls me Groo." Xander chuckled slightly as he shook the mans hand and then put the Mustang in gear.  
  
"Nice to meet you Groo." Xander said as he pushed in the accelerator.  
  
"So. Where you headed?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The duo rode in a comfortable silence for most of the ride. It was right outside the town of Santa Carla the two finally began to talk. Why? Xander couldn't handle the silence.  
  
"So what do you do for a living?" Xander asked as he turned down the radio and looked at his traveling companion questionably. Groo looked at him and smiled a naive and well idiotic smile.  
  
"I kill things." Xander looked at him for a second before turning his eyes back to the road.  
  
"That is NOT something you want to tell the guy who gives you a ride." Xander whispered to himself while looking out the window. He wanted to ask something else but decided against it. For a little while anyway. He was in deep thought about his passneger when the young girl ran across the highway with five men behind her. Her screams were heard in the car as she dissappeared into the alleys beside the road. The car was stopped and both men were out before any thought passed in there minds. Xander was the first to reach mouth of the alley he was the first to see the five vamps gathered around a young woman being held against the cold brick of the wall. And he was the one to act first. He ran as fast as he possibly could and flying tackled the vamps caused three of the five to fall with him in a pile of twisted limbs. Xander spun as he landed and extended his right arm shoving the stake in his hand into a vampires chest. Dust. Xander rolled to his feet quickly and searched the alley with his eyes. Groo was fighting off two vamps by the girl and he had two of his own trying to box him in from the sides. As the one on his right charged Xander stepped forward out of his path and spun right at the same time extending his right arm. Dust. The final one wrapped his arms around Xander from behind and squeezed tightly. Xander slammed the back of his head into the vamps face and was rewarded with a crunch and the vamps hold to lessen slightly. He brought his right heel down full force on the vamps kneecap causing it to drop him and scream in pain. Xander felt a small smile come to his face before slamming his stake home. He quickly turned to see Groo fighting off his two vamps well but not finishing the job. He didn't have a stake.  
  
"Groo!" Xander yelled even as he tossed the stake. He didn't watch as Groosalugg dusted the two vampires he was already beside the young girl cowering against the alley wall.  
  
"Are you okay?" Xander asked as the girl shook uncontrollably. Finally the girl looked up and took a deep breath..  
  
"They....They took my friend....Allie. Oh god... They took Allie." The girl began crying uncontrollably. Xander and Groo looked at one another. Finally Xander uttered the word that summed up the situation.  
  
"Damn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander sat on the hood of his car with his head in his hands.  
  
"Does this crap follow me around?" He asked himself outloud causing Groo to look at him in curiosity.  
  
"I would not know. After all I just met you." Groo answered the rhetorical question with a serious expression. Xander looked at him strangly before shaking his head and standing up.  
  
"And who or better yet WHAT the hell are you?" Xander asked as he walked menacingly toward the Groosalugg. Groo didn't seem to notice the hostile act and simply answered his new friend.  
  
"I am Groosalugg of Pylea. I came to this dimension when I was forced from my throne." Groo answered in seriousness that made Xander believe him. It also made Xander sick to his stomach.  
  
"Why me?" Xander asked the sky then held up his hand to stop Groo from answering.  
  
"Rhetorical question." Xander said quickly. He didn't notice the confused look on Groo's face. Xander sighed and looked toward the backseat of his car.  
  
"She awake yet?" Xander asked Groo before moving toward the back of the car himself. Groo only nodded his head in the positive. Xander smiled slightly at the still frightened young woman. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was around 5'5" and seemed to about twenty years of age.  
  
"What's your name?" Xander asked kindly the small smile still on his face as he leaned against his car. The girl looked at him in relief before speaking low.  
  
"Cassandra." Xander smiled a little more at the young woman and held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Xander. Nice to meet you Cassie." Cassie shook Xanders' hand slowly. She didn't want to let go but Xander pulled away gently.  
  
"Do you have any idea where they took your friend?" Xander asked as he puts his hand on the girls shoulder. She doesn't flinch away only shakes her head no. Xander sighs and thinks about what he should do. Finally he looks back at Cassie.  
  
"Is there anywhere I can take you while I look for your friend?" Xander ask gently his small smile still in place.  
  
"We. While we look for your friend." Groo said gently as he walked slowly to Xander's side. Xander stayes silent not wanting to cause a seen in front of the still shocked Cassie.  
  
"I have an apartment about three blocks from here. On the corner of Fifth and Elm." Xander nodded and looked at Groo.  
  
"Get in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander opened the apartment door and watched as Groo led Cassie inside. Xander stayed outside causing Groo to stop and look at him expectantly, Cassie kept walking into her apartment.  
  
"Are you coming in?" Groo asked with a look of confusion. Xander shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to look for her friend, Allie. You need to stay here. I have a feeling that IF Allie is alive they need Cassie as well." Groo grudganly nodded his head and moved into the apartment.  
  
"I will protect her with my life." The Groosalugg said as if saying an oath. Xander nodded and shut the door as he turned down the hallway and walked toward the darkness of the night.  
  
Thats it people. What do you think? By the way NOT SLASH. Just a buddy fic. I don't and won't write slash. Doesn't fit the characters. anyway.......... Review. 


End file.
